Férias de verão idiota,talvez nem tanto
by Deza-L
Summary: Férias de verão numa cidade chata é demais para o pequeno Sasuke, mas não por muito tempo. Shonem ai


Naruto não me pertence.

Aviso: Contem shonem-ai, se não gosta, não leia.

"Férias de verão idiota...talvez nem tanto"

Em uma pequena cidade de interior estava um pequeno garoto moreno parado observando tudo a sua volta. No meio da floresta um pequeno riacho, só os sons naturais podia ser ouvida ali. Um lugar onde qualquer um acharia calmo e agradável para se relaxar, muitos menos o garoto. Na verdade seus sentimentos eram de raiva.

- Cidade idiota, floresta idiota... – resmungava enquanto chutava o chão

Estava passando as férias de verão na cidade obrigado pelos pais. Odiava viajar, odiava ter que ficar hospedado na casa do tio-avô, e odiava tudo relacionado àquela cidade e seu a tio-avô.

- Tio-avô idiota, pais idiotas... – falou enquanto tentou chutar uma pedra pesada e se machucando– ai! ... PEDRA IDIOTA – pegou a pedra e arremessou com todas as forças no rio, depois escutou risos abafados atrás de si – ah? Quem é você? Qual a graça?

Um garoto loiro e um cachorro estavam um pouco afastados e se divertindo vendo o ataque de fúria do outro garoto. Parou de rir, mas ainda continuava a sorrir e virou-se para o cachorro.

- Né Kyuubi, ele nos viu! – recebeu um latido como resposta

- É claro seu idiota, eu não sou cego... – falou o moreno enquanto se aproximava do loiro e do cachorro – e responda as minhas perguntas.

- Eu sou Naruto e esse é Kyuubi, meu cachorro... e... é engraçado ver pessoas furiosas e perdidas na floresta... – ainda sorria, despertando mais raiva do moreno

- Eu não estou perdido para a sua informação – mentiu, estava perdido há horas -

- Não? E por que está no meio da floresta se não gosta dela? Deveria ter voltado para casa. Eu posso te ajudar a encontrar o caminho de volta. – não tirava o sorriso do rosto

- Eu não devo explicações e nem quero sua ajuda... vou embora – disse se afastando devagar e rezando para achar o caminho de casa, ele não queria dar razão ao loiro –

- Ele vai voltar... quer apostar? – falava baixinho para o cachorro enquanto observando o moreno se afastando devagar – ele parou...

O moreno havia parado, colocou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto encarava o chão e resmungava algo inaudível, ficou assim alguns segundos até se virar para encarar o loiro.

- Sabe onde fica a casa de Uchiha Madara? – deu-se por vencido, não queria ficar naquele lugar nem mais um segundo

- Eu sei! – correu até o moreno sendo acompanhando por Kyuubi – você é parente dele?

- Ele é meu tio-avô

- Que legal

- Legal nada, velho chato, me convida só para em encher a paciência – fala mais para si do que para o loiro – e por que estou contando isso se você não se importa? – recebendo apenas um sorriso mais aberto do loiro.

- Você não disse seu nome ainda.

- ...Sasuke – mal terminou de falar e Naruto pegou na mão do moreno e o puxou para dentro da floresta com Kyuubi logo atrás

Os três entraram na floresta, Kyuubi na frente farejando o caminho e Naruto o seguindo enquanto puxava Sasuke. Foi assim por alguns longos minutos. Depois Naruto tratou logo de começar uma conversa, bem, aquilo poderia ser mais como um interrogatório, Sasuke parecia não esta se incomodando com aquilo, parecia que estava gostando da "conversa", aquele dia não seria tão ruim afinal.

* * *

- Finalmente saímos daquela floresta...– falou Sasuke aliviado em está fora da floresta –

- Eu gosto

- Você parece gostar de tudo, não para se sorrir – o loiro sorriu ainda mais – ta vendo...

- Agora vamos para a casa de Madara-san

- Você conhece mesmo ele?

- Sim, ele é amigo do Erro-senin.

- Erro-senin?

- Meu avô...

- Então você mora aqui nessa cidade?

- É...

- Tão podemos nos ver o verão todo e nos outros – falou um pouco contente

- Pensei que não gostasse de nada dessa cidade ou do seu tio-avô

- Esse lugar não é tão ruim no fim das contas – robotizou, o que fez Naruto sorrir mais, despertando um leve sorriso do moreno, estava gostando ainda mais do loiro

- Então vamos, a casa dele é um pouco longe daqui – Sasuke ficou muito contente em saber, afinal ficaria um pouco mais com o loiro

* * *

Os três estavam andando de mãos dadas por uma rua estreita onde havia uma senhora logo à frente. Kyuubi reconheceu a senhora e correu ao seu encontro. Ele e Naruto passavam nessa rua na volta das brincadeiras na floresta, e aquele senhora sempre dava biscoitos de cachorro para Kyuubi e sorvete para Naruto.

- Ora, ora, Kyuubi, pensei que não fosse aparecer hoje – logo Naruto de aproximou junto com Sasuke – Olá Naruto-chan, é seu amigo? – olhando e sorrindo para os dois

- Olá, é sim, nos encontramos na floresta, como vai a senhora? Sasuke essa é Nadeshiko, Nana esse é Sasuke

- Prazer Sasuke-chan. Pode me chamar de Nana, afinal você é amigo de Naruto-chan – sorria para Sasuke

- Muito prazer – inclinou-se levemente pra frente, depois Kyuubi latiu para Nana que deu risadas

- Calma Kyuubi, não esqueci seus biscoitos, espere aqui – entrou em casa e trouxe os biscoitos e dois sorvetes para os garotos – Não esqueci de vocês também

- Não precisava Nana – disse Naruto coçando a nuca, Sasuke apenas observava

- Claro que precisava se não quebraria o ritual – riu depois, e estendeu os sorvetes para os garotos e os biscoitos para Kyuubi

- Obrigado – agradeceu os dois

- De nada

- Temos que ir, vai escurecer logo – disse para Sasuke e se virou para Nana – obrigado mais uma vez Nana, tchau

- Tchau – sorriu Nana – vão com cuidado – acenava para os garotos e para o cachorro que se afastavam e desapareciam na virada da rua.

* * *

- Que sabor é o seu Sasuke? – o moreno estendeu o sorvete para o outro provar - ... hum, flocos – o loiro estendeu o seu também para o outro provar

- Creme... – respondeu Sasuke

Os dois continuaram o caminho de mãos dadas e saboreando os seus sorvetes. Kyuubi apenas caminhava seguindo calmamente os garotos.

* * *

Já estava escurecendo quando chegaram à casa de Uchiha Madara.

- Chegamos – falou Naruto olhando a mansão de estilo japonês tradicional

- É... – o moreno estava desapontado, queria ficar mais tempo com Naruto, se abaixou e acariciou a cabeça de Kyuubi – tchau Kyuubi – levantou e olhou para o loiro - ...Vamos nos encontrar dinovo amanhã?

- Claaro! – respondeu Naruto feliz sorriu de orelha a orelha – sempre que estiver nessa cidade vamos nos ver...- Sasuke sorriu, gostava muito o sorriso do loiro

- Então tch – foi interrompido por um beijo na bochecha –

- Não gosto de palavras de despedidas – sorriu um pouco rubotizado, Sasuke ficou em choque por alguns longos segundos para depois levar a mão onde Naruto tinha beijado, ficando completamente vermelho –

Depois Naruto e Kyuubi foram embora enquanto o moreno os observava desaparecer no fim da rua. Ficou bastante tempo ainda com as mão no rosto e olhando onde Naruto havia sumido de sua vista, nem percebeu alguém chegar atrás de si.

- Se perdeu Sasuke? – perguntou um garoto pouco mais velho que Sasuke – Sasuke?

- Ah? – despertou de seu transe – o que foi ni-san?

- Eu que deveria perguntar, papai e mamãe ficaram preocupados com você, sabe que horas você saiu? – só agora percebendo que o irmão ainda tinha a mão nos rosto – machucou o rosto?

- Ah? – ruborizou tirando rapidamente a mão do rosto – não, não foi nada...

- Vamos entrar logo, e me conte o que você aprontou hoje... – os dois entraram em casa.

Em casa Sasuke levou uma proca dos pais e do ti-avô, mas Sasuke nem ligou, estava feliz, virou para os pais e perguntou.

- Pai, vamos passar as próximas férias aqui também? Eu gostaria muito – disse enquanto ignorava as reclamações dos pais, o que os deixou chocados, "desde quando ele passou a gostar daqui" pensaram todos na casa – Vamos?

- Essa era a idéia Sasuke – respondeu a mãe Mikoto

- Não é mais? – perguntou Sasuke preocupado com a idéia de não poder mais ver Naruto

- Bem... – começou Fugaku – nos estávamos achando que não seria bom já que você odiava aqui...

- Então vamos?! – disse Sasuke animado

- Claro que vão – respondeu Madara muito contente em saber que os subrinhos-netos ia ficar as próximas férias lá – a partir de agora as férias da família Uchiha será oficialmente aqui em casa, vamos comemorar...

Naquela noite os Uchihas dormiram felizes, em especial Sasuke. Iria ver Naruto mais vezes, não poderia ter férias melhores.

...:::FIM:::...

Primeira fic... me perdoem se estiver muito ruim e pelos erros de português.

Fazia tempo que tava com essa idéia na cabeça, o final não saiu como eu queria, e o título está ruim, mas tudo bem.

Review?


End file.
